Airline ground crews use a pre-conditioned air adapter chute, also known as a ground air connector, to connect a pre-conditioned air unit on the ground to the aircraft it services. The type of chute currently in use in made of metal, is cone-shaped, has no handles, and has a bar-type clamp.
The present invention is made of a plastic material such as high-density polyethylene, has a shape that is conical at the bottom and cylindrical at the top, has handles, heavy duty clamps, and Teflon hooks at the top.
Advantages of the present invention over the prior art are that it is lighter weight, less bulky, and more durable, does not rust, dent, or chip, and because of the Teflon hooks, it can be adjusted easily without damaging the aircraft.